The 70th Hunger Games
by valeriecheng220
Summary: It's the 70th Hunger Games! This year, the competition is great. Are you ready to watch your tributes fight to death in the arena? SYOT NOW OPEN. Get excited, and may the odds be ever in your favour. TRIBUTES NEEDED. Send in forms in reviews or PMs.
1. Tribute List

Hey guys! Welcome to the 70th Hunger Games, where you get to submit your own tributes. This is my first SYOT so please bear with me. This is just the tribute list and form, the story wll be started in another story as soon as there are enough characters. Feel free to submit stylists, escorts and such.

**District One**

Male- Thor Koriskove_  
_

Female- Spencer Laurette MacDowell _(Big Bad Mama)_

**District Two**

Male- Nicolaus "Nick"Caelius (_DracoCrazy322_)

Female- Brooke Reynolds (_Poppers_)

**District Three**

Male-

Female- Belladona Truong (SnowWhiteWithKnives)

**District Four**

Male- Hunter "Hunt" Princeton (_SeekerDraconis_)

Female- Chanel Romanov_  
_

**District Five**

Male- Ogden Merrier (_amo-scribere)_

Female- Caia O'Toole (_amo-scribere_) [i changed your district because the others were full, sorry]

**District Six**

Male-

Female- Calliope Willows (girlwithnoaccoun)

**District Seven**

Male- Gordon Lowry (_Big Bad Mama_)

Female- Ashley Shepard (_AshleyDelVecs_)

**District Eight**

Male-

Female- Elise Victorien Rochefort (_SeekerDraconis_)

**District Nine**

Male-

Female- Marlow Tyron (_0.0_)

**District Ten**

Male-

Female- Amaryllis Bovins (_GirlUnderTheYellowUmbrella_)

**District Eleven**

Male- Thicket Sage (_GirlUnderTheYellowUmbrella_)

Female- Sofia Roman (_sofiaroro_)

**District Twelve**

Male- Munro Smith (_sofiaroro_)

Female- Brittany Snow (_ILovesMyCato_) [please send in more informatation according to tribute form, or your character will be replaced]

**Update: You are allowed to submit two tributes if there are one boy and one girl.**


	2. Tribute Form

Tribute form

**Name:**

**Age:** (please be reasonable, not many 12 year olds are reaped)

**Gender: **(submit some males please:))

**Distict: **(State 3 choices, most favorable being first)

**Appearance: **(please don't put stunningly beautiful. Or like, blonde hair blue eyes from the Seam)

**Personality: **(if this was more detailed, I would appreciate it)

**Family:**

**Friends:**

**History (optional): **(but preferable)

**Outfit for reaping (optional):**

**Reaped or Volunteered: **(volunteering only for careers)

**Reason for volunteering:**

**Reaction for being reaped:**

**Token (optional):**

**Where the token came from (optional):**

**Outfit for chariot:**

**Interview personality: **(are they flirty or intimidating or such)

**Training score: **(reasonable please, no one gets 12. Rarely even 11)

**Strength: **(at most 5)

**Weakness: **(minimum 3)

**Strategy for games:**

**Strategy for Cornucopia:**

**Bloodbath?: **(If there is not enough, I will choose according to profiles)

**Career?: **(only for 1, 2, 4. If there is not enough careers, then I will use any tribute from 1, 2, 4. If you want to be a career but is not from 1, 2, 4, please state why)

**Alliances?: **(state from which District and male or female)

**Romances?: **(specify which District)

**Others:**

I will try my best to include all your tributes and not make them a sue or stu.

Enjoy the 70th Hunger Games, and may the odds be ever in your favour:)


	3. Tributes needed

Hi:) I know this is quite early, but I've gotten quite a number of tributes and I just wanted to ask you a few things.

1. I have 10 tributes, and most of them are girls, so I was wondering if I could get more boy tributes? People who have only submitted girl tributes can submit one boy tribute as well, so I hope I can get more boys:)

2. Among the 10 tributes, most do not want to die at the bloodbath. Basically, I will need at least 8 to die at the bloodbath, and preferably 10-11. How many do you want? Please state in review:) I will also choose bloodbath tributes based on their profiles, if there is not enough bloodbath tributes.

3. Do you guys want to see tribute profiles? I will edit all the profiles and post them on this story if I get a positive response. Even my own characters.

4. I am just writing this spontaneously so if any of you have ideas, I will try my best to use them. I won't hesitate to kill off my own characters, even if I'm rather fond of them:)

5. Keep the entries coming! I personally love reading your profiles, they give me smiles. ;D

So, I'm just going to state specific tributes I need right now.

**1. 6 Male tributes**

**2. Bloodbath tributes**

**3. Tributes from outer districts**

All female tribute spaces are taken! Sorry!


	4. Story Up!

Hi, people! I've started this story, as all tributes from District one have been submitted, I've finished chapter one and have posted this on a seperate story!

Here's the link:  s/8342615/1/Keep_Your_Eyes_Open

I still need 6 boy tributes! Please submit them so I can start the story faster!


End file.
